1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates generally to devices for delivering therapeutic fluids, and more particularly to a non-disposable core device adaptable to communicate with a plurality of sensor devices and/or a plurality of disposable drug or fluid delivery devices. Furthermore, the present general inventive concept relates to an upgradeable core device configured to be able to connect and communicate to a sensor device, a fluid (e.g., a drug) delivery device, and any combinations thereof.
2. Background of the Invention
There currently exists several diseases and conditions which are monitored and/or treated by medicines. These diseases may be diagnosed and treated based upon the existence or non-existence of particular enzymes, proteins, glucose, and other chemicals within a patient's body.
For instance, one particular disease is diabetes which can be characterized by the absence or improper utilization of insulin secreted by a patient's pancreas. Insulin is used by the body to facilitate the delivery of glucose into cells. Typically, in mammals, the body maintains a blood glucose level at a range between 64.8 and 104.4 mg/dL. Glucose is the main source of energy for body cells and is transported throughout the body through the bloodstream. Glucose requires the hormone insulin in order to be absorbed by the body cells.